1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ice scrapers for vehicle glass and in particular to a ice scraper having a blade that is capable of conforming to the curvature of the glass for improved scraping results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of a build up of ice from windshields and windows has long been a problem to operators of automobiles, trucks, and other vehicles. Typically, hand-held scrapers of various designs are employed to remove ice accumulation that is common during winter conditions. Known ice scrapers generally include a rigid, straight scraping blade that physically removes the ice from the glass. Such rigid blade structures, however, are highly ineffective when brought into contact with the substantial curvatures of windowshields and other glass areas commonly present in modern vehicles. Because of the rigid blade design, it is virtually impossible for the user to maintain contact between the scraper blade along its entire length and the glass. The use of rigid blade constructions of typical ice scrapers are highly ineffective when used in conjunction with the abrupt curvatures found in many modern automobiles and the like. Accordingly, the need exists for an ice scraper that is capable of removing ice from glass surfaces regardless of the degree of curvature present on the glass surface.